Holocaust: DragonBalls Ahead
by Lost-Saiyan
Summary: Everything that lives... Dies... A Huge comet destryed every being on earth. 40billions of years then, a new geration as come. That's when Scientist maake a weird discovery: A DragonBall... But how can it be possible? Find out...
1. 1st Episode End of Earth

Holocaust: Dragon Balls Ahead  
  
Everything that lives... Dies. It happens with stars. It happens with planets. It happens to us. Everything has a life cycle. The Death of The Dinosaurs just not happened by accident at all. Life cycle of the Dinosaurs had come to an end, because another Era was about to begin. Life as we know, started millions of thousand years ago and it's time to finish this Era to start another one... Maybe the last before the Sun's Death...  
  
- Ya!! Ya!!! - Goku Jr. tried to give a punch in Vegeta Jr's face. But he blocked every single one.  
- Nice punch! - Notice him. - But just not enough!! AHHH!!! - He disappeared. Goku Jr looked up to see what Vegeta was going to do.  
- Here's something that my grand grand grand grandfather tould me. FINAL BLAST!!!! AHHHHH!!  
- OK, Vegeta!! Here it comes!!! KHAME... HAME.... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
The two energy waves shocked. The two Powers collided, creating an huge earthquake. The wind started to blow at high speed, the trees started to shake. The soil started to tremble. Some of the trees started to leave their homeland, raising in the sky, flying away from there.  
Suddenly, the light of the sun started to disappear. The light that illuminated the small farm where they were was substituted by an immense darkness that didn't stop to grow.  
Goku Jr. notice that.  
- EI! Vegeta!! Time Out! Time Out!! - Bawled him, while was trying to reach the floor.  
- What now?! - Muttered Vegeta. - Are you too afraid to fight me??  
- No! It's not that... But suddenly, the lights were turned off... And we're just in the morning... - A sound started to be heard. Goku Jr, raised his face to the sky, trying to see something. - Did you heard that??  
  
- Yea. - Vegeta looked up to the sky, too.  
- It like a sound of an airplane...  
- No... It's not that... - Vegeta transformed himself into a super- sayian. - It's a Comet!!!!!  
- OH MY GOD!!!!! It's Huge!!!!!!! - Bawled Goku Jr. - AAHH!! - Goku increased his power, reaching the super-sayian level.  
- NOOOOOOO!! IT'S TOO LATE!! - Said Vegeta in pain.  
- NOOOOOO!!!  
BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
The Comet reached the land, leaving behind him no life. Every part of the planet was devastated by him. The Era was over...  
  
HI! My name is Tiago, and I'm from Portugal. Sorry about my English...  
Ok. So this is it. This is my story. Everything has a life, and everything has a death. Goku and friend's Era was over. Earth needed to be recycled. So my story is about the next Era on Earth.  
40 billions of years then, and a new generation of humans has arrived. Earth was starting all over again. But these humans are more perfect than the others. And that's why, somewhere, people started to ear about a legend. A legend about a super-human. But is it really true? You gonna find out later in this history...  
That's when scientists done a weird discovery. Somewhere in the middle of the Central City, scientists found a strange ball made of crystal. It had 4 stars within...  
  
BUT HOW CAN IT BE?? How can the Dragon Balls still exists?? Figure this out on the next Episode. 


	2. 2nd Episode Fossilization

Dragon Ball ahead 2nd Episode - Fossilization  
  
- It's pure Crystal!! - Said one of the scientists. - And the Crystal is very rare...  
- What do you mean? - Asked another one.  
- I mean this could be an object of the 1st Generation...  
- Impossible!!! Nothing can last that long!!!  
- There is only way to know the truth about this weird object. - He picked up the Ball. - Let's exanimate her.  
- Ok. Let's go to the Archeological Station. - Said the other one. Then he turned back to the workers and yelled: - Keep working! Any discovery... Send that data to the Archeological Station! We'll be there!! - The workers waived and they left.  
  
- Where did you found this?! - Asked an archeologist named Jones, worried. Paul and James (The two scientists) were not expecting that kind of reaction.  
  
- Central City. - Said Paul. Jones took the Ball for a machine.  
  
- You seem worried. - Said James.  
  
- This machine is gonna correct me, if I'm wrong.... 'cause I think this is a Dragon Ball... - He putted the Ball in a some kind of micro-wave. Then he turned it on.  
  
- A what?... - Asked Paul and James, don't following the conversation.  
On a Computer's screen, began to appear some data. Jones putted his hands in the head, desperate.  
  
- WHAT??!!! - Asked Paul, running to him.  
  
- 40 billions years... of Age...  
  
- That's when the comet finished the First Generation... - Concluded James.  
  
- I can't believe... How... How??! How could this Ball survived this long!?  
  
- Right! That's what we said. - Said Paul.  
  
- A...  
  
- What?  
  
- Did you find some fossil?  
  
- No... - Said James, fanning the head. - But why??? So much intrigue!!! What's wrong??  
  
- This is a Dragon Ball! - Explained Jones. - It belongs to the First Generation and it has incredible powers!!! If you gather 7 Dragon Balls, you can call a Dragon...  
  
- A Dragon?? - Asked James, surprised. He looked at the Ball and started to imagine a Dragon coming out of those Balls, with a incredible appetite to eat some humans.  
  
- Shout!! Those guys were really that masochists?  
  
- No! When you call the Dragon you can wish anything you want.  
  
- Is that right??  
  
- I heard some stuff about that. - Said Paul. - But I though it was a legend...  
  
- Believe, it's real... and this... - Jones, showed the Ball. - Is the prove... We must keep it in a safe place. It's very dangerous... - Then he looked at Jones. - But I still don't know how could this Ball survived all these years... Every being was exterminated... And the Dragon Balls become stone when who created her, dies....  
On that moment a screen was turned on, and a worker is shown.  
  
- CHIEF!! Chief!! - Said him. - We've made a fantastic discovery!!  
  
- What is it??  
  
- A fossilized gigantic egg!!!  
  
- A Namekian... - Said Jones, scared.  
  
Can this be true?? A Namekian? This can explain how those Dragon balls survived. But who put this egg? And why?? There still is a lot of questions waiting to be answered. So don't miss the next episode... 


	3. 3rd Episode Dende's Alive

Dragon Ball ahead 3rd Episode - Dende's Alive  
  
- Let me see it!!! Let me see it!!! - Said Jones, running over the workers.  
  
- What the hell he has?! - Asked Paul, laughing - He seems a little child!  
  
- Well.. The archeologists are like him... Stupid... - Answered James, while both were walking to the egg.  
  
When they got there, Jones was looking at the egg, stared.  
  
- What's wrong? The toy don't want to play with you? - Mocked Paul.  
  
- Don't mock please... This is serious...  
  
- CAREFUL!!!! - This word was heard. The workers looked at the voice, and stepped back.  
  
- Jones, look out!!!!! - Screamed James, taking his friend out the way. And why? Because some stupid moron left a rock fall down from his truck and this one crashed with the egg, leaving Jones wild.  
  
- YOU F***** MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!! BASTARD!!!!! SON OF A B*****!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then he looked at the egg. The fossil was broken.  
  
- At least the egg is still in good shape... - Saw Paul.  
  
Then the egg moved. Jones shook his head to see if he really saw what he though he saw. The Egg moved again.  
  
- Oh, My God... - And then they jumped back, 'cause the egg started jumping. The workers stopped their work to see this.  
  
- Don't touch it!! - Ordered Jones.  
  
That's when the egg cracked.... And then.. exploded. The people jumped back with the explosion force. When the dust was over, they saw what they thing was impossible... A being was on the floor moving and trying to get up.  
  
- My god... A Namekian... That's why the Dragon Balls resisted this long... The creator was never dead... But why did he done this.  
  
The Namekian got up, and the people stepped back with fear.  
  
- Ah... Hello... - Said him. No one responded. - What year are we?  
  
- 2... 2... 2003, mister... - Said one worker. Paul, James and Jones were shocked. The Namekian looked at the worker, which stepped back a little more, and said:  
  
- Is that right... The only thing I remember was my father saying he's gonna put me alive, 'cause the Dragon balls, and then he putted me a name. Dende... Well I must figure this out... Nice to know you, guys! - And started flying, leaving all the people astonished.  
  
Dende was flying.  
  
- Year 2003... The holocaust was in the year 870... I don't get it... Such little time to reconstruct the earth?? I must go the Kami's place to see Mr. Popo. He will have the answers. And then I must resurrect Goku, Vegeta, all the guys... 'Cause if I'm alive... The Dragon Ball are too... And then... Problems will come I know it.  
  
He landed on Kami's Place.  
  
- AHH!! Something familiar at last... It looks the same since I putted myself on that egg, to survive...  
  
- Dende? - Said a voice behind him.  
  
Dende looked back and saw Mr. Popo, with tears on his eyes.  
  
- It's YOU!!! OH OH OH!! - Mr. Popo started crying. - It's been so long!!  
  
- Hi, Mr. Popo!  
  
Well it seems Dende's alive. And Mr. Popo too. Dende wants to resurect Goku and all of his friends... Can Dende know a lot more than he's saying? Wait for the answers on the next episode of Dragon Balls Ahead. 


End file.
